A Brief History Of The World
Our world has changed. It can be felt in the water. It can be felt in the earth. It can be smelt in the air. Much that once was is lost, and can never be returned. It began with the pairing of a powerful God and his mortal lover in the year 13,451BC. Being a mortal, the woman knew that her lover would outlive her, so she made it her quest to bear him strong children who would make him proud. Before her untimely death, she fulfilled this role and gave to him three children, strong in body and mind. The first of his children - Desmond - was wise, power hungry and eager. He inherited his father's ability to influence those around him, and often led his battles from the sidelines, influencing others to fight in his stead. The second of his children - Rafe - was quick tempered, easily angered but a strong leader who commanded respect. He inherited his father's ability to command the respect and loyalty of those who served him, and gaining many faithful followers. He chose to lead by example, riding at the head of his armies into battle. And the third of his children - a daughter called Morrigan - was fair, naive and innocent - or so it would seem. She was the God's pride and joy, and he loved her more than he loved his two sons. As such, he spoilt her and gave her the greatest of his powers - the ability to travel through time. He also listened to her when she begged him to reshape the world as we know it - moving South American into the North and stranding North American on its own, away from the rest of the world. He saw this as an odd request, but complied none-the-less. And then the War of the Gods came, and their father was called back to the fighting. Morrigan, Rafe and Desmond were left within the mortal realm to fend for themselves. And that is when everything fell apart. Because Morrigan was not so innocent and naive, after all. All this time, she had been plotting and planning, behind her father's back. She had been playing one brother against another, and she had been playing the world in general. After successfully convincing her father that his own sons were rising up against him, she talked him into letting her deal with their 'treason'. He gave her the necessary power to 'punish' her 'traitorous' brothers, before returning to his War in the Realm of the Gods. Morrigan used this power to curse both her brothers, turning Desmond into a bloodsucking demon, and Rafe into a rabid monster. They became the very first vampire and werewolf. Once her brothers were out of the way, this left the door wide open for Morrigan. One by one, the free lands across the Earth began to fall to her power. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of humans marched against the armies of Morrigan, and right across the world, they fought for the freedom of Earth and its people. Victory was near, but the power of Morrigan was too strong. As she summoned all her strength for one final magic assault that would cripple the resistance and end the War once and for all, a brave warrior saw his chance. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that the brave Trojan Warrior, hailing from the city of Troy itself, took up his fallen father’s sword, and thrust it into the back of Morrigan the Tyrant, allowing her father's powers to drain from her like water down a plug. The Demi-Goddess was seemingly defeated, but the men who had defeated her showed her mercy, as they believed that she had merely been a pawn in the grander game of the Gods. Morrigan was allowed to live, on the condition that she never again rise up and take what was not hers. Morrigan promised these ancient heroes, knowing that she would long outlive them, and her promise would soon be forgotten. And so she vanished from history for thousands of years, waiting patiently for her power and strength to be restored, and for the time to come again for her to strike back and take the world for her own. And so it was, that history became legend. Legend became myth. Morrigan's promise was forgotten, and for two and a half thousand years, her treachery passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, she found a way to restore herself to her former glory. In 1992, she rose up once more, fully restored to her original power. Gathering herself an army of loyal human followers, with the promise of power and wealth beyond their wildest imaginations, she retook the Earth once again - proving that humanity had not learnt from its previous mistakes. The Earth was unprepared and fell swiftly to her second domination after she destroyed North America in a single devastating blow. Once again all hope was lost. But once again, there were some who resisted. And this time, the factions were made up of more than just humans. Vampires, werewolves, half breeds and other fantastical creatures joined the fight. Sharing one common goal, the races joined as one to take down the Empire once and for all, putting aside their past differences for the sake of freedom for all. With this enhanced group of warriors on their side, the Resistance was confident that the war would be won quickly, and Morrigan would once again be destroyed, this time for good. In 2012 - twenty years later - the war still rages on. There are heroes on both sides and evil is everywhere. The only way to survive is to trust no-one and suspect everyone.